


Fal-start

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [41]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"Prompt nr 42 Start, modyfikowany do Falstart





	

Mycroft był człowiekiem cierpliwym w prawie wszystkim co robił. Nawet w przypadku notorycznych wyskoków Sherlocka. Teraz jednak uznał, że wystarczająco długo zwlekał, przyglądając się z dala życiu Lestrade’a, pomagając mu zza kulis przy rozwodzie, obserwując go przez kamery, ucinając krótkie pogawędki pod pozorem rozmowy o młodszym Holmesie. Człowiek o takiej postawie moralnej nie zdradziłby żony, nawet jeśli ona go zdradzała. Dlatego Mycroft czekał.

 

Teraz, dwa dni po rozwodzie, był z inspektorem na Baker Street. Jego młodszy brat właśnie opuścił mieszkanie wraz z Johnem, udając się na kolejne miejsce zbrodni. Oni obaj też się zbierali — Holmes wpadł tu po drodze do premiera, Lestrade musiał  jechać za Sherlockiem i dojechać tam, zanim geniusz sterroryzuje mu pół ekipy kryminalistycznej. Już na zewnątrz Mycroft powiedział:

— Pomyślałem, że może dałbyś się zaprosić na kolację w jakiś wolny wieczór.

Gregory popatrzył na niego zaskoczony, a przez sekundę na jego twarzy pojawił się ból.

— Zapraszasz mnie na kolację dwa dni po moim rozwodzie?

A więc falstart. Za wcześnie, rana po małżeństwie jest zbyt świeża. 

— Nie powinienem, wybacz. To było niestosowne. Pójdę już...

— Czy to randka?

Mycrofta zdziwił radosny ton Grega. Spojrzał na niego, a on uśmiechał się.

— Bo jeśli tak, to z chęcią zjem z tobą kolację.


End file.
